


Сверхновая (Supernova)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон знает, что Шерлок Холмс мертв.





	Сверхновая (Supernova)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327467) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



Джон знает, что Шерлок мертв.

Конечно, он это знает. Он видел прыжок с крыши, видел мертвое тело, видел кровь на тротуаре. Он трогал запястье и не находил пульса. Он был на похоронах и каждую неделю приходит на могилу. У него есть все необходимые доказательства.

И все же…

И все же он знает, что смерть Шерлока не имела никакого смысла. Если бы Шерлок погиб из-за своей глупости или безрассудства, тогда да, это придало бы смысл его смерти. Но самоубийство?

_Шерлок Холмс покончил жизнь самоубийством._

Это предложение режет слух Джона фальшью. Оно просто неверно. Причины Шерлока, толкнувшие его к самоубийству (обман и мошенничество) — очевидная и несомненная ложь. Но почему он убил себя из-за лжи? Ведь все так называемые _доказательства_ были сфабрикованы? Почему он пытался убедить Джона, зная наверняка, что Джон никогда этому не поверит?

_Нет, оставайся на месте. Не двигайся._

Почему Шерлок не обратил внимания на известие о миссис Хадсон? Значит, он знал, что это неправда. Значит, это было частью плана. 

_Это трюк. Просто фокус._

Шерлок намеренно обманул Джона.

_Смотри на меня._

Шерлок мог предсказать действия Мориарти. На сколько шагов он мог его опередить?

Хотя никто в мире не может пережить падение с такой высоты.

Впрочем, этот «никто» может быть только Шерлоком Холмсом. 

Спустя сорок три дня после того, как Шерлок... прыгнул, Джон получает экземпляр _«National Geographic»_ , хотя подписки на этот журнал не имеет. На обложке — фотография сверхновой.

 _«Сверхновая Ван Бурена»_ , — любезно помогает голос Шерлока.

Это ничего не значит. Это просто ошибка. В Лондоне много Джонов Ватсонов. Наверное, опечатка в адресе или что-то в этом роде.

Тем не менее, он открывает журнал на нужной странице и быстро пробегает глазами статью о сверхновой. Про Ван Бурена ни слова, но прежде чем сердце Джона ухает вниз, его взгляд цепляется за…

_1895._

Год рождения астронома Рудольфа Минковского. _«...Определил два типа сверхновых ...спектральные линии водорода ...максимальный блеск ...эволюционировал в красный гигант...»_ Год смерти не упоминается.

Биографическая заметка без года смерти? Либо небрежность автора, либо...

Кто-то тайно пытается подсказать Джону, что он не мертв? Не будь идиотом, Ватсон!

Статья написана неким Хенриком Сигерсоном. Это имя ни о чем не говорит, но, возможно, напрасно… Может, Джон забыл что-то важное? Он ищет в интернете — безрезультатно. Это что-то доказывает? Может, опровергает?

_HS — SH_

Боже, да он бредит! Однако еще более тревожным является его собственное безразличие к этому факту. Он предпочитает сойти с ума в мире, где Шерлок Холмс жив и отправляет ему шифрованные сообщения, чем быть нормальным в мире, где консультирующий детектив мертв.

Он не звонит в редакцию _«National Geographic»_ , чтобы сообщить им об ошибочной доставке номера.

Он по-прежнему каждую неделю приходит на могилу Шерлока и разговаривает с ним, как с живым. Иногда он представляет, что за надгробным камнем спрятан диктофон, который после его ухода забирает бездомный из сети Шерлока. Он представляет, что Шерлок сидит в темной невзрачной комнате и слушает записи. Он представляет себе светлые глаза, тонкое лицо, длинные пальцы.

Он мог бы заглянуть за надгробный камень, но он этого не делает.


End file.
